<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Within Hours by ghostgraffiti</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29903523">Within Hours</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostgraffiti/pseuds/ghostgraffiti'>ghostgraffiti</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, just a short fluffy oneshot thing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:55:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>71</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29903523</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostgraffiti/pseuds/ghostgraffiti</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Derek have a short, half-asleep back and forth in bed.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>sterek - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>59</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Within Hours</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this is my first fic ever posted and it's really more of a ficlet but my point still stands</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You know, after all this time, I’ve never understood you.” Stiles whispered, half asleep. “Earlier this morning, you literally threatened my life. Now you’re spooning me in bed. How the fuck does that just HAPPEN in a few hours?” </p>
<p>No response.</p>
<p>“...Der?” Stiles asked, slightly worried he ruined the moment.</p>
<p>Derek let out a slow but meaningful sigh before giving a slight smile and uttering the words; “Because I love you.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>